


castiel's in superhell now

by chadsuke



Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Castiel meets a buddy in superhell.(not to be taken seriously at all)
Relationships: Castiel & Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	castiel's in superhell now

**Author's Note:**

> have i seen supernatural? no. have i seen good omens? also no. will that stop me from writing a stupid fic that someone requested bc supernatural said homophobia rights? absolutely not!

“-and now I’m in hell,” Castiel finishes.

Crowley munches on an apple. After a moment, he tosses Castiel one out of nowhere - a fruit for a fruit. “Okay,” he says, after a moment. “First things first. Let’s get you a boyfriend.”

Castiel stares at him, confused. “But I love Dean,” he says.

“Yeah, and I saved you from hearing him reject you in the worst way, he was definitely going to call you a slur, you’re welcome.”

“But-”

_“You’re welcome.”_

Castiel is quiet for a moment. “...I don’t think I would mind if Dean-”

“OKAY,” Crowley says loudly, and he stands up, swallowing the apple core whole. “New plan. First things first. Meeting other self-respecting gays, fuck. Come on, let’s get you changed, we’re going to a drag bar.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not actually funny but it's okay. thanks for reading anyway. you can find me on tumblr on my writing blog **ftcoye** and my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
